Cabin On Haunted Hill
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: The boys decide to go to a cabin in the woods. But things don't go as planned.


"I rented us a cabin for the night." James said.

"A cabin? Where?" Kendall said.

"It's in the woods." James said.

"The woods? Have you ever seen any horror movie ever?" Kendall said.

"It's on Haunted Hill." James said.

"Haunted Hill? Seriously?" Kendall said.

Logan walked in the apartment, followed by Carlos behind him.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"James rented a cabin in the woods on Haunted Hill." Kendall said.

"Isn't that a horror movie?" Logan asked.

"No, it's not a horror movie." James said, rolling his eyes.

"It sounds like it." Logan said.

"What? Are you guys afraid?" James said.

"No. Of course not." Kendall said.

"I bet you $20 that you won't last the night." James said.

"You're on." Kendall said.

The boys arrived to the cabin twenty minutes later.

"This is the cabin? It doesn't look haunted." Carlos said.

"Why is it so cold?" Logan asked.

""It's only . . . 45 degrees." James said, looking at the temperature.

"Maybe there's a heater or fireplace." Kendall said.

_Later that night_

"What was that?" Logan asked, sitting up.

"Must be the wind." James said.

"It didn't sound like the wind." Logan said. Just then there was a banging on the window.

Kendall and Carlos woked.

"What was that?" Kendall asked.

"It's only the wind." Logan said, sarcasticily.

The boys went downstairs.

"It's just a tree branch hitting the window." Kendall said.

"See. It was the wind." James said.

"Where's Carlos?" Logan asked, looking around the room.

Carlos walked in from the kitchen with a corndog.

"You're eating now?" Logan said.

"I was hungry." Carlos said.

"Now can we go back to bed?" James said.

"What about Jim?" Carlos said.

"Who?!" The three guys said.

"Jim. The housekeeper." Carlos said, eating his corndog.

"Very funny, Carlos." James said.

"What? I'm not lying. He's in the kitchen. Come look." Carlos said and the boys followed him in the kitchen.

"No one is in here." Logan said.

"Jim! My friends are here!" Carlos yelled.

"This isn't funny Carlos." Kendall said, standing in the doorway.

The lights went off and there was a scream then the lights went back on.

"Kendall!" Logan called out.

"He must've went in the other room."James said.

"Then who screamed?" Carlos asked.

The lights went off and then there was another scream and the lights went back on.

"Carlos!" Logan called.

"Where did they go?" James said.

"How do I know? I been standing right next to you this whole time!" Logan said.

The lights went went off once again and then back on.

"Logan! Kendall! Carlos!" James yelled. James looked all around the cabin and there was no sighns of his friends. He went outside and bumped into someone.

"Are you lost?" The girl asked.

"No. I'm looking for my friends." James said.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone else out here." The girl said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" James said.

"I live next door, just a few miles down. I walk through these woods all the time." The girl said. "I can help you look for your friends."

James and the girl searched the woods and headed back to the cabin.

James opened the door and screamed.

"We got you!" Kendall said.

"Wh - What?" James said.

"It was a prank. We set this all up. The lights going off and on, that Jim guy who is actually the one who rents this place out, he had a remote for the lights." Kendall said.

"How could you guys! I was searching everywhere for you!" James said.

"We got tired of you always pranking us and thought we'll prank you." Logan said.

"And let me guess the girl was in on it too?" James said.

"What girl?" Kendall asked, looking at Carlos and Logan confused.

"Seriously guys you can stop pretending now. You got me." James said.

"Were not pretending. There was no girl." Carlos said.

"She was helping me look for you guys." James said.

"James, there was no girl here. Just us." Logan said.

The boys arrived back home the next day. But James couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Who was that girl then?

**Hoped you liked it. This was for the Halloween Challenge. It was originally going to be at least 4 chapters but I really didn't had time to work on it because of work mostly.**


End file.
